1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind-tunnel type power generator, and more particularly to a small-size and high-efficiency wind-tunnel type power generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the decrement of the quantity output of the global oil and the greenhouse effect being more serious, many countries throughout the world are developing the pollution-free energy resources, such as wind power generation and solar power generation.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a wind power generator of the prior art. A wind power generator 1 comprises a generator housing 11, a windmill 12, a rear fin 13, and a fixed stand 14. The fixed stand 14 is connected to the generator housing 11 by means of a bearing (not shown), and the generator housing 11 is connected to the windmill 12 by means of another bearing. The windmill 12 has a plurality of blades 121, and there is an acute angle between each face of the blades 121 and the axis of the windmill 12. The rear fin 13 is installed at one end of a casing 111 of the generator housing 11 far away the windmill 12. When the blades 121 are blowing by the wind, the windmill 12 rotates for driving the generator housing 11 to generate electricity. If the windmill 12 isn't facing the wind, the rear fin 13 will be blew to make the windmill 12 facing the wind so as to obtain the best electricity generation efficiency.
However, it usually enlarges the area of the blades 121 in order to increase the electricity generation energy so that a relative small wind velocity to obtain a relative large energy. For this reason, it will increase the space and weight of the wind power generator 1. While avoid damaging the wind power generator 1 due to a overload rotation velocity, it usually set a stopping wind-velocity for automatically stop running that cause it can not generate electricity at a high wind-velocity. In addition, the rear fin 13 is passively controlled by depending on the wind direction, so that an included angle between the wind direction and the face of the windmill 12 of the wind power generator 1 is zero degree, 90 degrees, or 270 degrees so as to cause worse electricity generation efficiency. Evan the rear fin 13 sometimes can not face the wind accurately without any error.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.